


Witness

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Birthday, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: Six days into Lee Hyejung's new job as a make-up artist for South Korea's greatest pop duo TVXQ!, something she had the courage to suspect proves itself true.





	

Six days into Lee Hyejung's new job as a make-up artist for South Korea's greatest pop duo TVXQ!, something she had the courage to suspect proves itself true.

It's 18th of February. Shim Changmin's birthday. Although there is a hint of celebration in the air, everyone is preparing to work hard from now on.The studio is packed up with people, fashion coordinators scurrying here and there, the extras running around helping and the film crew setting up their gear.

Today is the day when they will start filming for the new music video.

Hyejung, still new when it comes to working with the team, helps out the senior make-up artists. Later on, when the routine is clear for her, she will take a senior artist’s place in the team as one of them is going to give birth to a child soon. She considers herself lucky, not only because she gets to work with celebrities but because this is her dream job. She knows the working hours will be a pain in the ass but at least the pay is good.

Helping whenever asked, Hyejung watches her colleagues to finish the make-up for the duo. Yunho seems to have a few really persistent pimples to hide but after a proper base and well-applied concealer, his skin looks as perfect as you can imagine. He flashes a genuine smile to the make-up team, looking a bit bashful, and excuses himself with a bow and a thank you.

Changmin, on the other hand, seems to be more into skincare. Albeit having worked with the team only a few days, Hyejung knows why her colleagues like him so much. The younger man always presents himself with a clean face, beard shaved and skin well moisturized. They call him a dream.

When Changmin's face has received the same treatment as Yunho's, he also bows to the team and heads to the dressing room to change into his outfit. As he goes, long legs clad in tight, dark blue denim, Hyejung admits once again that both of them are ridiculously gorgeous. And tall. Really tall. And unlike some semi-famous people she has worked with earlier, they are very well mannered. It's a bit weird, she thinks, because she always expected idols this famous to be very arrogant and ungrateful.

Hyejung's thoughts are interrupted with someone poking her arm.

'Hyejung-ah,' Eunji, her colleague whispers into her ear, 'when they start filming, Minkyung will go to print out the notes. When she comes back, you need to go to place the letter in their dressing room.'

Hyejung bites her lip and nods. This is her top secret mission for today.

And it's all because it's Changmin's birthday. No one has wished Changmin a happy birthday. It's all going according to the plan, where everyone will ignore the fact that it's his birthday today and act normal. Hyejung and her team have prepared together with the manager and film crew a party for tonight. However, to get to the party, Changmin needs to solve a small 'crime'.

Eunji had giggled all the way through her explanation when she had told Hyejung. Every year, they arrange parties for the boys - although Yunho tries to arrange his own party every time. This year, today, Changmin will get his wallet and phone 'stolen' by Hyejung, who will leave a note after her. Disclosed will be the instructions what Changmin needs to do to figure out where his phone and wallet are - alongside the party.

But now, they have several hours of filming ahead. The make-up team needs to be constantly present, fixing the hair and dabbing more gloss to the duo's lips whenever needed.

Hyejung thinks Yunho must have the most perfect lips she has ever seen.

 

* * *

 

Eventually Hyejung's sense of time gets blurred. She watches how the boys dance to the same scene over and over again until they get it right and they can start filming. Between the takes, she and her team surround the two to fix what they can, the coordinators checking on the clothes. Yunho has yet to rip his pants. The studio gets warmer and warmer, the bright lights needed for filming blazing on.

The duo loops one part of the song over and over again. It echoes in the studio. Their steps echo in the studio. The director calls cut, the director calls go. Even the lunch break seems to slip past in a blink of an eye. Whenever her partner Eunji calls for a stop to get Yunho have his face fixed, Hyejung follows her, gives her the correct brush or a towel or hairspray while cooling down the idol with a small fan. Yunho remembers to thank them every time, no matter how tired he looks. Hyejung is thankful for that and Eunji, too, seems to appreciate the small gesture.

When Yunho heads back, Minkyung and her partner finish fixing Changmin's make-up. The cameras start recording again, and Hyejung sits down on one of the big boxes in the back, examining the half-lit, half-dark studio. The floor is a mess of cords and wires. In the spotlight is the duo, partners, dancing with smooth moves, never missing a beat. It's actually quite mesmerizing, Hyejung thinks. Their moves synchronized, almost as if they were each others' reflections, a mirror between them. Yunho's dancing is a little move fluid compared to Changmin's, but there's something in the younger's moves that Yunho doesn't have. He looks maybe a little more... charged.

Somewhere between the takes, lost in her own thoughts, the surrounding darkness feels soothing and Hyejung dozes off.

 

* * *

 

'It's a wrap!' pierces the studio.

Hyejung stirs from her sleep, feeling disoriented. After blinking a couple of times, she registers Minkyung coming towards her. There's a small envelope in her hand, pressed secretively against her thigh. Hyejung winces when she realizes what it is – they are running out of time.

'I'm sorry I forgot,' Minkyung whispers when she reaches her, 'take this and go now. You need to be fast!”

Minkyung shoves the letter into her hands. Hyejung looks around panicked, but luckily the boys are thanking the crew and not yet ready to leave. She jumps up and starts navigating towards the dressing rooms. The studio is a maze of people by now, and she tries to be as subtle as she can while pushing herself through towards the dressing rooms in the hallway. Everybody seems to be working extra hard today to get the studio cleaned and ready for tomorrow. And of course no one wants to miss a second of Changmin's birthday party.

Fortunately, the duo's dressing room is marked with their names. What Hyejung heard from Eunji, the two always share one room. That's their one and only request when it comes to filming. The room is the second last in the hallway, door slightly ajar when Hyejung slips in, securing her back.

She flicks on the lights. In the middle of the room is an old black leather sofa. The arm chair next to it is buried under a pile of clothes. On the wall to its right is a mirror with lights, round bulbs circling the reflective surface. Three of them are not on. Hyejung is looks around for Changmin's bag, but she can't find it right away. The door behind her clicks close and Hyejung moves towards the sofa in search of Changmin's phone and wallet.

On the opposite wall from the mirror is a clothes rack and a small dressing table. Next to the door is also a double-door wardrobe. Hyejung tries to remember how Changmin looked like when he marched in this morning, hair tousled and a take-away coffee in his hands. But what kind of a bag was he holding? Hyejung bites her lip, trying to force the memory in her mind. Brown coat, dark blue jeans with rolled up pants and... a black backpack! She looks frantically around, constant reminder of the time running out in the back of her mind. Every moment now the two of them could march in and the surprise would be ruined.

Just when she's ready scream from the frustration, Hyejung spots the backpack leaning against the vanity. She goes to the table, crouches to search through the bag. Before she opens the drawstrings, she realizes that something caught the light on the table when she went down. Standing back up, she notices an iPhone almost buried under a messy pile of papers.

Changmin's phone. She picks it up, hugging it against her chest in victory. When she's about to get back down to search the backpack, she hears footsteps from the hallway.

'Shit,' she utters, before panic takes over her.

Deciding to forget about the wallet, she places the envelope on top of the papers. There's no time to get out of the room without the two noticing, so she decides to hide in the wardrobe. Pulling open the doors, it hits her that she should have turned off the lights. She decides to risk it and hopes Changmin or Yunho won't notice the lights being on when she steps into the closet. Only a couple of jackets hang inside so she has plenty off space. A second after closing the doors, the dressing room door opens and Changmin strides in.

Hyejung, heart beating a crazy tattoo, holds her breath. She can see the center of the room between the doors, the black sofa and a little bit of the mirror.

Changmin walks to the sofa, placing his hands onto the back rest. Hyejung can hear how the door clicks shut and after that the muted click of the lock. Someone, who she suspects to be Yunho, has locked the door.

Changmin lets out a long sigh, exhaustion evident in his voice. He stretches his long neck, from right to left and left to right, before he turns back towards the door, a gentle smile on his face. Hyejung notices how his eyes mismatch. He's looking straight where the door is.

'Hello,' Yunho's low voice vibrates in the dressing room. Changmin's smile seems to deepen. Hyejung hears steps and Yunho comes in sight, walking across the space to stand in front of Changmin.

And then he brings his hand to Changmin's cheek, caressing it. He brushes his thumb against his partner's lower lip. Changmin's eyes shine, lips curved into a permanent smile and affection clear in his features.

'Could it be...?' Hyejung thinks, eyes wide with shock, 'Are they...?' She knows she's about to witness something she shouldn't, but she can't tear her eyes away.

And in that moment, happens something that Hyejung was expecting.

Yunho kisses Changmin, full on the lips. And Changmin answers to the kiss, mouth moving softly against Yunho's. The older keeps his hand on Changmin's cheek and takes a hold of his hips with his left one. Changmin presses his hips forward in an invitation until their crotches touch.

Hyejung gasps, quick enough to cover her mouth with her hand before they hear her.

So this is it, this is the TVXQ! everyone is talking about. They are not only a couple for the sake of their profession. The affectionate looks, the affectionate touches. The secret language they seem to have, the way they seem to understand each other without words. No relationship scandals, no girlfriends.

Soulmates.

Yunho deepens the kiss when Changmin tilts his head a little more. Changmin's slides his hand through Yunho's messy hair to grab his neck and pulls him even closer. Hyejung can see how he opens his mouth, their tongues touching and the kiss turning a little messy. Yunho rubs their noses together. It's a sweet gesture that makes the corner's of Changmin's mouth turn upwards. They sway together, in an embrace, bodies pressed close and eyes shut.

Hyejung feels her face getting hot.

After a while they break the kiss, turning it into a series of small pecks. Changmin has his eyes open now, looking at Yunho. His lips glisten. Yunho chuckles and crooks his head to suckle on Changmin's neck. It makes Changmin moan out loud, the spot sensitive to his partner touch. It will probably leave a light hickey. When Yunho pulls back, he nips his partner's ear and says 'Happy Birthday Changdola'.

Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho shoulders and places a kiss on his lips and on the tip of Yunho's nose. He manages to say 'Thank you hyung' before Yunho claims his hips again.

Hyejung is holding her breath and hoping that they will save the rest to the secluded space of their bedroom. This little show was enough to confirm what Hyejung ever suspicions she had.

 

* * *

 

The surprise party is a success. Although Changmin is more than pissed off after finding his phone gone, he, with a little help from Yunho, completed the quest to find out where it had ended up. Later that night, when everyone seems to be drunk enough, Hyejung asks Eunji what she thinks about the two. Eunji, typical for her, answers something vague about an unique, unbreakable bond they share and Hyejung smiles at that. At least now she knows what is the meaning behind the affectionate smiles they greet each other with and why Yunho likes to keep his hand on Changmin's thigh whenever they are sitting next to each other.

Or why they keep whispering into each others' ear with lips brushing against earlobes.

Just like right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 10/12/2015 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
